


Old and New

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had memorized every single one of Jack's scars in a past life. Had run his fingers over them hundreds of times. Had known the stories to most of them. And could infer the circumstances surrounding the ones that Jack hadn't liked talking about. They don't talk much about these. Jack doesn't volunteer the information often, and Gabriel is too much of a coward to ask.</p>
<p>(It makes him wonder if they can ever get back to where they had once been.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New

Gabriel lets his fingers trace over the length of one of Jack's many scars. So many are new. Newer, anyways. Gabriel has become more acquainted with them over time, but he doesn't know them like he wants to.

He had memorized every single one of Jack's scars in a past life. Had run his fingers over them hundreds of times. Had known the stories to most of them. And could infer the circumstances surrounding the ones that Jack hadn't liked talking about. They don't talk much about these. Jack doesn't volunteer the information often, and Gabriel is too much of a coward to ask.

(It makes him wonder if they can ever get back to where they had once been.)

Gabriel knows the two, thick lines that tear through Jack's face are from the explosion. There are accompanying burns over various parts of Jack's body. Some more severe than others. The most obvious damage is still Jack's eyes. Bright blue has long faded, though most wouldn't know the wiser. And Jack has his eyes closed right now anyways.

"Dorado."

The voice is so soft, so quiet that Gabriel almost misses it entirely. He stops, fingers freezing in place. "What?"

"Dorado. Missed the knife the bastard had hidden in his boot," Jack says, opening his eyes and glancing in Gabriel's general direction.

Gabriel can't figure out how to respond to that. All he can do is sit and stare into milky blue with a dumbfounded expression.

Jack frowns at the silence. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gabriel feels a small smile begin to form. He reaches forward, brushing his fingers over Jack's brow. "Yeah, I'm good. _We're_ good." He might be grinning like an idiot, but there's no one around to see. No evidence to prove it.

There's a soft huff from Jack, "If you say so." The small curl of his lips betray his tone, and he brings one of his hands up to find Gabriel's hand, which is still lingering by his temple. Gabriel takes it in his own and intertwines their fingers together with a content sigh.


End file.
